


We can make a family together

by Creativityx



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Archaeologist! Jillain AU, F/F, Jillian finds herself at the OCS before ava and before shannon is gone, Two women finding out that they can make a family through each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativityx/pseuds/Creativityx
Summary: Jillian is an Archaeologist. On one of her digs, she finally uncovers something worth her efforts. A shield. She is led to the OCS and meets one Mother Superion.Time to see if they can find a family in each other and heal together.
Relationships: Mother Superion/Jillian Salvius
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. A Discovery

This is it. The location that she expected to find something worth bringing back. It had been months of digging and coming up with nothing to show for it. Each day she would leave her tent energised, her outfit perfected for that moment when she found something worth bringing back. At the end of the day? Her clothes would be in disarray, hat discarded and covered in dust as she trudged back into that tent she could hardly consider homey.

It had been months. Constant movement as she searched for that one location that would prove she wasn’t wrong, that there was something more to the  _ church, _ more to the  _ crusades.  _ She had heard whispers of a sect of nuns,  _ warriors,  _ who fought against so much more than they could comprehend.  _ She would prove it. _

Today had to be the day. They were at the final dig location. Many of her companions had left,  _ considered it a wasteful endeavour.  _ She would do this alone if she had to.  _ There was no family waiting for her to return after this. _

She had thought about that often.  _ A lack of family.  _ Even if she were to prove that the sect exists? That there were relics that supported it? She would have no one to share the discovery with. Her companions were hardly interested. The moment the search started to take time?  _ The rewards weren’t immediate?  _ They lost interest.

Perhaps once she had finished this, found and uncovered a secret organisation.  _ No challenge at all Jillian, she thought.  _ She could make a family,  _ meet someone worth knowing, who wanted to know her in return. _

It was nightfall. The rest of the dig crew had gone to their tents. But she kept digging, the small light from her helmet her only support. Each time she dug her trowel into the ground and drew nothing but dirt she tried to contain her  _ desperation. Anything, please. Anything at all.  _

Finally, with only the moon her companion her trowel hit something solid. Soon she wasn’t using her tool. She dug her hands into the earth removing it layer by layer. This must be something.  _ It had to be.  _ After hours of shovelling the dirt away there, it was.  _ A shield.  _ It was small in size but the engravings? The structure? The carvings that ran down its length? She  _ knew.  _ She had finally uncovered something,  _ a reminder that her endeavours were not wasteful. _

She spent the coming days in that tent cleaning it and drafting notes on its meaning. A shield.  _ What if every member had a shield? What if it was nothing but an idle members failure?  _ Yet? The care put into its craftsmanship? No ordinary warrior could have wielded this.  _ They had to be important, relevant. _

Soon her notes and readings weren’t enough. Of course, there wouldn’t be a book that explained the secrets of a  _ secret sect of nuns, her only lead? The name ‘The order of the cruciform sword.’  _ She could only assume that the sword was to be wielded alongside the shield. 

With that in mind, she changed her path. She would find someone who could answer what these books could not. What she could not. 

She found something. A link. An ancient church,  _ In Spain of all places.  _ She wrote a letter, a request for their audience. A claim that she had a relic of theirs. Something valuable. Something that had been lost for centuries.

She didn’t know its exact location and if the stories were true? Would hardly want to barge in on a church full of trained warriors.  _ That would go over well Jillian, you wouldn’t even make it to the door. _

Finally, she was given a chance to learn more. A letter, in response, delivered to her home. Inviting her to visit a place called the  _ cat’s cradle.  _ That can’t be the name she thought. But? She had no other leads, she packed up her belongings and made her way to the cat’s cradle. To finally get answers.

On making her way to the gates she was greeted by a young girl.  _ She hadn’t expected them to be this young. How could they train someone this young?  _ The girl offered no words. She nodded her head forwards, an indication for Jillian to follow and nothing more.

When she entered the main building it was hard not to look.  _ Young girls, too young. Everywhere. Fighting, training, taking each other down.  _ For what? She should have investigated further. Shouldn’t have given in so easily and written that letter. This place?  _ Didn’t seem right. She didn’t even know why they existed. _

She kept following the girl until she was stopped at a door. The girl gave A single knock before swinging the door open and Jillian was left on her own. To face what lay on the other side.

It was there that she saw a woman. She looked  _ forlorn? Withdrawn?  _ The scar on her face, the entirely black habit and the large  _ cross?  _ Draped around her neck told a story of someone who carried so much weight on their shoulders. 

When the woman stood up, however? Her presence was powerful. Jillian couldn’t help but straighten her back in response as the woman drew close, using a cane to support each step.

‘So, you are the one who found the shield’ she spoke, eyes travelling across Jillian's form,  _ almost like she was looking for something. _

‘I am. Jillian Salvius, a pleasure,’ she claimed with pride.

Superion hummed in response, ‘How a woman so ordinary,’ she inflected, tapping her cane against one of Jillian’s legs, ‘Could find something so  _ important  _ is truly beyond me.’

Jillian watched her as she began to circle around her.  _ She was still looking at her. What was she looking for?  _ ‘Well since you have brought the relic back to us, back to the  _ church _ , there really isn’t any need for you to stay.’ It sounded like a challenge like she was  _ waiting for Jillian to fight back. _

So she did. ‘Well, I found this relic of yours,’ she spoke, idly fidgeting with it in her hands. 

’To give it up so easily? No. I’m sure there are many others who I could give it to. Who would  _ give me  _ the answers I’m looking for.’  _ She knew this was her only option, but hoped that the woman didn’t. _

Superion frowned at that, ‘Perhaps. What knowledge is it you so desperately want?’ 

Jillian couldn’t hold her smile back at that. This woman knew how to challenge her.  _ She liked a challenge. _ ‘Oh just an old,  _ fantastical  _ story of a sect of warrior nuns, you wouldn’t have heard of them before have you?’ She questioned in the same moment a fully outfitted girl walked past the room carrying a bundle of training staffs in her arms.

Superion found herself letting a laugh slip out, ‘I have seen them. Very well,’ she spoke as her hands grazed along the books filling the shelves.

‘I will allow you to remain, you may learn. But, if at any moment I believe you are  _ stepping out of line,  _ these  _ fantastical warrior nuns _ will be sure to guide you in your departure.’ 

‘Then I’ll be sure to stay in line,’ Jillian responded, confident. She would look into the history of this sect, uncover the meaning behind this shield but who’s to say she doesn’t have time to uncover more about this woman.

Superion called one of the recruits in to direct Jillian to her new residence and before she let the door close Superion spoke, ‘Oh? Ms Salvius? You may call me Mother Superion.’

It was a short trip down to the living quarters of the cat’s cradle, all feeling very much like living in a covenant,  _ aside from the young women sparring everywhere.  _ When she climbed into her small cot only one thought was on her mind. Mother Superion. She couldn’t wait to find out more.


	2. Starting to feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superion continues to test Jillian, her mocking words, teasing her. But she never revealed much, letting Jillian do the talking. Why does she never share anything about herself?

The next morning she was woken up by her door being  _ roughly  _ pushed open and her blinds pulled to let the sunlight in. When she looked up? It was Mother Superion with a smirk on her face. ‘We wake up  _ early  _ here Ms Salvius, why not  _ join us?’ _

Jillian rolled her eyes in response.  _ Did this woman have to be so dramatic?  _ She knew she was Jillian’s only chance to get answers,  _ had seen through her yesterday and let her stay. It was a strange, enjoyable thought.  _ But? If  _ she knew _ , Jillian can only imagine how many more moments like this Superion will bring her.

By the time she had finally got dressed Superion was nowhere to be seen and the halls were empty.  _ They certainly worked quickly here, she could have used people like this on her digs.  _

It takes time for Jillian to find the dining hall, Superion offering her  _ no directions,  _ only the  _ kind wakeup.  _ When she walks in? She can feel some of the girls look at her,  _ they’re careful about it, making it look like they weren’t but Jillian knew.  _

Superion, at that moment, decided to help her, waving her over to sit beside her. ‘Ms Salvius. I see you’ve found your way here.’  _ She had that look on her face again, her eyes gleaming with the mischief of her words.  _

‘Yes, though it seems I wasn’t offered any directions for this building _ ,’  _ Jillian huffed out,  _ this woman was nothing short in infuriating at best. _

Superion just hummed in response, ‘Well if you can’t work out something as  _ simple  _ as finding the dining hall how will you be able to comprehend the intricacies of our organisation?’  _ She was still teasing her. Was this teasing? The way she would throw a jab with that delightful smirk, just waiting for Jillian to respond. _

When Jillian could only let out a huff.  _ It was much too early for this, barely past 5 am,  _ It seemed to be the end of the conversation. Jillian ate as she watched the girls around her,  _ most would hardly be older than 20.  _ Much too young Jillian had thought, and with Superion acting so  _ insufferably,  _ she hardly believed she would get something close to a coherent answer to the question.

Still, she observed, the closeness each girl seemed to share, the way they were all in tune with each other,  _ yet never sharing more than was necessary, she could see the way their brows would furrow before even a word was dropped. _

Her thoughts were cut off by her new exasperation, ‘So, Ms Salvius, what is it exactly that you do?’ The question itself? Something she always dreamed of having someone to talk to about, someone  _ who shared her passion for knowledge and discovery. _

‘You really want to know?’ She felt herself slip out,  _ the wrong words Jillian, just when you had her interested. _

But Superion in response? Tilted her head inquisitively and spoke, ‘I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.’

So Jillian talks. She starts with idle things before talking about it. Her first dig. The reason she was here in the first place. ‘I remember my first dig,’ Jillian laughed. ‘I joined this terrible expedition, the idea to find some unknown relic. They didn’t even know what they were looking for.’ Her hand running idly against the table, tracing a pattern, ‘Yet? When I spent each day in the sun, searching and returned to my tent covered in dust? I loved it. I loved that I was working towards something,  _ and had a purpose.’ _

Superion reached out in response,  _ almost touching Jillian’s arm  _ before she drew back, unsure why she had tried to,  _ not wanting to define the reasons behind it. _

So she stood up from the table, ‘You will find your  _ purpose,  _ in those books you wish to see.’ Jillian smiled at that,  _ it sounded like Superion was trying to offer her comfort,  _ in a stifled, incredible awkward way.

When Jillian opens her first book and starts reading? Superion stayed.  _ Jillian thought she was to train some of those girls,  _ Superion informed her she doesn’t need to always hold their hands. They could  _ train themselves. It sounded like an excuse.  _

After a few hours had passed and Superion had yet to say and word? Jillian changed course. She started reading the stories aloud.  _ Putting on a voice for every person mentioned. This woman can’t be serious all the time.  _ She watched as Superion lifted her eyebrow but didn’t stop her.

So Jillian continued, reading every last one of them aloud, not taking a single note,  _ she should be taking notes on them.  _ At one particular point of the story, a fight it seemed,  _ Jillian did her best work and finally? Superion’s demeanour cracked and she was sent into a flurry of laughter.  _

Jillian adored the sound,  _ she hoped she could make it happen again.  _

Weeks pass and it's no longer about just trying to uncover the secrets of the OCS anymore. Jillian realises that a more direct approach is necessary if she wants to learn about the  _ girls, the young girls who fight and seem to… lose here.  _

So, Jillian joins them for combat training, standing to the side and just observing. She notices the girls. Gets told their names are Shannon, Mary and Lilith. They would train as a trio, even though sparring was made for two. Each of them in sync. Shannons back would  _ glow?  _ At certain attacks. 

Jillian asks, her curiosity needs to be satisfied, ‘That girl,  _ her back…’  _

Superion looks over at them. ‘Shannon,  _ the halo bearer. _ ’ 

It was as useful as so many of Superion’s other answers, ‘ _ The halo bearer? _ ’ Superion’s face tensed at the word, the scar on her face looking that much more visible like this. 

‘The  _ halo bearer _ , Is given a gift, a privilege, they are someone who is  _ worthy _ of the power of an angel's halo,  _ they are gods. champion.’  _ Each word looking like it hurt her more,  _ worthy… What made a young girl worthy? _

She’s vulnerable, Jillian knows this, but it's the most answers she has gotten in weeks so she presses, ‘This Shannon, she’s worthy?’  __

She regretted her words the moment she saw the pain that flashed onto Superion’s face, that she was barely concealing, ‘All bearers who  _ keep  _ the halo are worthy.’ 

Jillian reaches out to grab her arm, to try to stop her from leaving, to apologise for pushing too far,  _ for hurting her,  _ ‘Superion-’ she tries but the woman shrugs off her hand and leaves the room,  _ refusing to stay with Jillian. _

Jillian wants to follow,  _ knows she shouldn’t.  _

Her decision is made up for her when the girls she had just been discussing came and stood before her. It was Lilith, a frown on her face, ‘What did you say to her?’ The girl looked protective, almost  _ angered.  _

Jillian spoke, her confusion clear, ‘I asked her about the halo on Shannon’s back,  _ it seems to be personal _ ’ she motioned to Shannon, the halo still flaring bright from their recent sparring match.

The three of them looked at each other before focusing back on Jillian, Shannon looking worried as she spoke, ‘We can’t tell you the  _ reason.  _ You could try talking to her, getting her to open up. She may not show it. But she needs someone to hear it that isn’t  _ one of her girls. _ ’

  
Jillian looked thoughtful. It didn’t feel right, she didn’t want to push the woman too far, but yet? If she was hurting?  _ Jillian wanted to help her… Had been feeling things towards her that were more than just that of an academic partner.  _ It was foolish to think that Superion would consider her as more but perhaps? This was her chance to change her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting superion to open up, learning more about the girls, wow these things sure take time


	3. A revelation of pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superion closes herself off, Jillian seeks answers. Shannon reveals some truths and Jillian realises the pain all the girls, the members of the OCS go through.

Days passed and whenever Jillian got close, Superion made sure she moved further away. Jillian watched as she dove into training, anything to be  _ away from her. _

Without Superion Jillian could only engage in her studies,  _ alone _ . Opening those books,  _ looking for answers, knowing that the only answers she wanted were from Superion herself. _

Every book she poured over was all the same. The OCS was a secret organisation, training warrior nuns to fight…  _ something.  _ She loathed that books were not providing her with the answers she wanted.

In the next week, she finally got some answers in the form of Shannon. Shannon guides her through the darkened corners of the cat’s cradle, to a single room lit only by candlelight.

In front of her was a series of large paintings all depicting the same image.  _ A woman who rose above the masses.  _ Who bore the sword. Who held  _ the shield _ Jillian had uncovered. 

‘Why this room?’ Jillian asked, curious,  _ desperate,  _ how did this relate to Superion? 

Shannon smiled, ‘They were all halo bearers,  _ every last one,  _ proving their worth,  _ immortalised only in these paintings. _ ’

Jillian tilted her head, ‘Halo bearers?’ She gazed to Shannon’s back where she knew the halo lay.

‘Yes,  _ halo bearers,  _ like me,  _ who held the burden,  _ who proved themselves,  _ if you could consider this proof of worth.’  _ Shannon’s words started to falter,  _ her confidence deteriorating. _

Jillian turned to her, her worry clear,  _ these girls were too young to be fighting and here was her proof. _ This was a girl who carried a burden too much for her to bear.  _ She could see it now,  _ her pain, her anger at the situation.

‘Do you wish the halo wasn’t yours?’ She asked, cautious, not wanting to upset the girl.

Shannon gave her a tight smile, ‘If I didn’t take it,  _ It would have been Lily,’  _ her voice began to shake, ‘ _ It would have been Lily.’ _

Shannon looked ready to cry and Jillian could only open her arms up and give the girl a chance to be held. 

Shannon turned and tucked her head into Jillian’s neck, unable to hold back her tears. She sobbed against Jillian as the older woman just held her close,  _ providing her all the stability she could offer.  _ Jillian could only wonder how long Shannon had held this within her,  _ had hidden her fears.  _

Jillian let her cry against her, leaning her head against Shannon’s and sighed.  _ What are these girls being put through? _

She took Shannon to her room, where Mary and Lilith were waiting. The moment they saw her? They took her out of Jillian’s arms and into theirs. They held her against them as her tears began to well again.

Jillian watched as she left, as the two girls pulled her onto their arms, onto their bed and held her between them.  _ The halo bearer.  _ When Jillian thought of that room,  _ of all those past halo bearers?  _ She  _ realised _ Shannon could be on that wall next.

The next day she joined Superion during training. Stood beside her and refused to adjust her position. Refused to shy away from this woman. 

Superion continued training the girls.  _ Ignoring Jillian's presence.  _ But Jillian could see it, the furrow on her brow as she directed the girls,  _ directing them to what position they should take, how they should block an attack. _

Jillian watched with a smile,  _ she knew one of the girls training,  _ saw the way she was improving. ‘You're doing fantastic!’ she cheered out. 

The girl gave her a bright smile, ‘Thanks, Jilly.’

Jillian smiled back,  _ they really had begun to feel like her girls.  _

She felt Superion’s gaze on her and when she looked over? The woman was  _ almost smiling.  _ The moment she caught Jillian looking at her the smile disappeared, her face stiffening as she tried to hide any proof that she  _ cared for Jillian. _

Once they had finished their training Jillian followed her. She had to know the truth. Superion was hiding something and in those moments when she held Shannon in her arms, staring at those paintings,  _ warriors, youth, who fell,  _ she knew it was to be a painful truth. __

Jillian followed her and found herself in the same room as always. Superion’s office, the tall bookcases, the throne of a chair.  _ It did not feel as comfortable as it usually did. _

She watched as the other woman sat on that chair and opened one of the books.  _ They had read it before, it held no answers.  _ Superion ran her hands along with the pages as if it held every answer she had wished for. __

Jillian couldn’t handle this anymore. She walked over to the desk and placed her hand on top of Superion's, causing the woman to pause her actions. When Superion didn’t pull away, Jillian held it instead, gripping it with her own. 

‘Please Superion, talk to me,  _ let me listen.’  _ Jillian begged, wishing she would share this part of her.

Superion, hearing Jillian and seeing her standing before her so willing to hear her? She couldn’t stop the words from flowing out. Jillian could only pull up a chair in response.

‘I’ll tell you about my youth,  _ about where it started.’ _

Superion remembered it so clearly. The first day when she arrived at the cat’s cradle after her reassignment to the Spain chapter. She ran her hands on those gates and entered.

It took her time to rise through the ranks. She was close to the halo _ bearer.  _ They sparred together, went on missions together and supported each other on long nights.

Superion remembered it so clearly when she was just  _ Catalina.  _ They sat together as the halo bearer spoke, ‘I’m glad it’s you who joins me on missions. You’ve got my back, I’ve got yours.’

Catalina smiled in response, ‘I’ll always have your back,  _ every mission, the two of us are a team.’ _

Eventually, she was nearing the top, assigned to train the other girls, to lead missions. She was proud of herself, of her achievements. She could go no further in her position unless she was the halo bearer,  _ she refused that burden, saw how it hurt her friend.  _

Though? She still wondered what it would be like to be the halo bearer, to be god's champion, to be  _ worthy.  _

The events leading up to her loss? They happened too quickly.

They were sent on a mission together and Superion felt it, the knife cut into her face,  _ she couldn’t block it, _ was too focused on protecting her… no,  _ their _ halo bearer.

When the fight was finished, all the girls were in bad shape,  _ their only gratitude?  _ They were still alive. On the way back to the cat’s cradle the two girls just spoke.

‘Lina,  _ Oh Lina,’  _ she let out, running her hand down her cheek, ‘I wish I could use this halo for something good,  _ for you. _ ’ 

Catalina could only laugh, wincing as her face pulled at the wound, ‘You don’t have to protect me,  _ our job is to protect you.’  _

The halo bearer looked at herself, she didn’t have a single wound,  _ Lina would scar forever.  _ ‘What about your duty to yourself, what if I  _ ordered  _ you to live for yourself only?’

‘You wouldn’t ask me to go against my vows.’ She said, leaning against the larger girl.

She leant her head against Lina’s for the rest of the ride back to the cat’s cradle,  _ a whisper,  _ ‘I wish I could.’ Catalina could only move closer to the girl in response.

When it happened, it was after years of missions together, until one mission went wrong, leaving Catalina with more than a scar,  _ she couldn’t walk properly afterwards.  _ Her permanent limp left her unable to rush in front of the halo bearer,  _ if she couldn’t lay down her life for her  _ then they considered her unfit for missions. 

Soon, the  _ halo bearer  _ would go on missions without Catalina, the same team but Catalina loathed not being by her side. Every time the girl returned, they would hold each other in each other’s arms and hope that this time wouldn’t be the last.

One mission the halo bearer had been assigned to screamed danger. Catalina told her not to go, afraid that it would be  _ the last.  _ It was. The team returned back to the cat’s cradle and all they had to offer? Was the notice that the halo needed to be transferred into someone else.

They all chose Catalina. She was the strongest, had known the halo bearer for the longest, knew of the responsibility that being a leader represented. They hoped it would heal her wounds,  _ her limp  _ and give her the chance to lead them all.

Catalina wiped her tears and accepted it,  _ she knew she had no choice.  _ Hoped she would be worthy  _ and was terrified that she wasn’t.  _

She knelt to the ground as they removed her habit, exposing her back for the halo.  _ It was beautiful.  _ The moment she felt it placed within her she knew something was wrong.

The pained sound that ripped out of her throat, the burn she felt was too much. She could hear the muted sounds of those around her, shouting for the nurse to remove it from her,  _ ‘Get it out!’ _ was the clearest one.

When they removed it from her she felt herself collapse, the wounds struggling to heal,  _ the nurse informing her they would.  _ The only words she could let out, ‘I am not god’s champion.’

The halo bearer who took it in her place led well. _W_ _ ould always look at her in concern  _ every time she used the halo’s powers. 

She wanted to shout, say she didn’t care, didn’t want it. But she knew that from the moment the halo rejected her? There would always be a part of her that did, to prove them wrong.

Superion finished the thought, finished her pain and hoped that Jillian would understand her. When she looked into that woman’s eyes there was only compassion, only  _ love?  _

Jillian kissed her forehead, ‘I’m sorry Superion, I’m so sorry you went through that all.’ Superion was ready to cut her off,  _ she didn’t need pity.  _

Jillian continued, ‘You are worthy, I see the ways you train those girls, making sure they will return after each mission.’ She paused, recollecting herself, stopping her tears from falling.

‘You have given more than enough to it all,  _ I am so proud of you.’ _

Superion leant her forehead against Jillian's, the comfort was familiar. It reminded Superion of  _ her _ . But it was different this time, neither girl here carried the halo’s burden. They were just existing, researching, ensuring that the girls would  _ always come home. _

Superion looked into her eyes, her fondness for this woman clear, ‘Call me Catalina.’

Jillian moved back to kiss Catalina’s forehead, ‘Catalina. What a beautiful name.’

  
She had so many more questions, especially about what this meant for the girls,  _ what it meant for Shannon.  _ But for now, she was happy to exist within this moment with Catalina. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt, some people truly have painful pasts.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know doctorsuperion owns me now. Rare pairs only in this fandom? Maybe so.


End file.
